


Run This Town

by bbytaebin, damanda



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gore so watch out my smol children, Multi, Relationships are in the background right now but later they will be important, Swearing, coarse language, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/damanda/pseuds/damanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be Boys!</p><p>(aka a good ol' fashioned gang war, commencing immediately.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Amanda coauthor this now, and if anyone talks rudely about me OR Amanda's writing (esp. hers) you will have to deal with a very angry Sierra because I will not tolerate rudeness towards her.   
> Thank you~

"The country has seen," The man over the radio pauses, looking for the right word to use, "some tension lately. And our job is to stop that tension. The only way we can stop these ruthless bandits, is through uni-"  
Politicians, huh? The same ten minute speech memorized and spun out for whatever the current problem is, whatever is plaguing the great country of South Korea, home of the free and strong.  
Jeongguk turns the radio off, and scoffs, heading to where Namjoon has been leant over a map, drawing lines and symbols ruthlessly all afternoon, and Jeongguk doesn't bother asking what he's doing or why because even if Namjoon managed to dumb it down for Jeogguk, he doubts he'll be able to understand even then.  
He hands Namjoon the pen from behind his ear he was shuffling around the desk looking for, and retires to the kitchen to make him some coffee because the bags under his eyes and the constant clearing of his throat is really bothering Jeongguk. But if he's being honest, there's nothing that doesn't really bother him.  
"'Ey Jeongguk, have you seen Jimin?"  
Jeongguk scoffs, because if there's anything that bothers him, it's Park Jimin. Park Jimin is a scout who was recruited by Suga not long ago, brought in because of his amazing skills with a knife, managing to stab even Suga before being wrestled down to the ground. That and the fact Jeongguk is ninety-nine percent sure he seduced his way into the group since that also seems to be something he's extremely skilled at, managing to help people in the gang out of a handful of problems involving both women and men.  
"No, little bastard hasn't been here all day, we're taking inventory and he decided today's a good day to fuck off."  
Seokjin tuts at the expletives in his language, because lecturing doesn't really have an effect on Jeongguk anymore, he stopped listening to what Seokjin was saying a long time ago, since if he did he'd drive himself insane twice.  
"It sounds like a rival gang's been causing trouble around our block, 's why Monster's been working so hard."  
Seokjin likes the concept of aliases a little too much, using them more often than people's actually names, but he prefers that over Taehyung who messes it up half the time, calling people birth names whenever he feels the notion.  
"Oh. Who's it this time?" Jeongguk can't think of any and they haven't fought against and scared into submission. They killed everyone from F(x), dispatched the frontman of GOT7, and even held the leader of Girls Generation hostage for a few months. Poor Taeyeon was never the same.  
"Monster says it's a new one, just popped up a bit ago, but he says they're a force to be reckoned with."  
Jeongguk scoffed.  
"He also said that about F(x), remember them?" They had surrendered in minutes, and cried like babies when they died, screaming and bleeding and snotting all over the place.  
Seokjin chuffs, and shakes his head a bit, laughing quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, just when you go out today, be careful."  
Jeongguk rolls his eyes. Today's his day with Hoseok to go out and 'get fresh air', and that also means finding out about whatever other gang has been terrorizing the Bangtan Boys' neck of the woods. It's not very fruitful whenever they go out to get info on other people, since they usually come back with an address at maximum, and that's if they're lucky.  
Jeongguk never seems to be on the block when all of the leads that help are given, so he always ends up being scolded by Namjoon for not finding anything.  
He leaves the kitchen, shouting back for Seokjin to make Namjoon coffee since he practically belongs to Namjoon so it'll give him extra points. Seokjin blushes so hard his pink shirt looks dull in comparison, and Jeongguk just laughs quietly.  
He walks out to attempt to find Hoseok so they can leave early and ultimately come back early because Jeongguk needs a nap, desperately.

 

* * *

 

Jongin holds the icepack to his jaw, wincing at the cold surface against his bruise. Sehun chortles a bit at his predicament in the corner, and if Jongin wasn't injured he would go over there and teach him a lesson, but since he's morally wounded, he sticks to his spot on the couch next to his bag of chips and keeps flicking through channels.  
"Dude, you're not gonna believe this!" Baekhyun comes crashing into the living room, holding a newspaper and his cell phone, almost dropping it, and leans over to catch his breath whilst waiting for the younger ones to ask what he's speaking about.  
"What, Baekhyun?" Jongin got tired of waiting for him to speak on his own, so he gives in.  
"One of the big gangs, BOS or something like that, is trying to hunt us down!" Jongin and Sehun spring up from their seats, and Jongin drops his icepack while Swhun drops his smirk, looking frantic now.  
"Does Joonmyun know?" Jongin almost adds Yifan, but he holds himself back.  
"You really think I wouldn't tell him first?" Baekhyun's face is stoic, and Jongin knows this is a lot deeper than what Baekhyun is saying, but now they have to watch what they're saying, and the thought of being hunted down like prey is heavy on his chest. It's also exhilarating.  
Jongin pulls Sehun and Baekhyun to Joonmyun's office, almost knocking over poor Chanyeol, who by the confused look Jongin can tell has no clue of the impending threat and jut shrugs, going off to bother Kyungsoo or Minseok or something equally pointless.  
They crash into Joonmyun's office, and he's so used to being interrupted from work he no longer flinches at the loud entry, and looks up from where he was filing paperwork.  
"Yes, Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun?"  
He looks as if nothing's wrong, like there isn't a hit in the head of the people in his gang, his crime mates, his friends. The thought drives Jongin up the fucking wall.  
"Don't act as if nothing's happening! What are we going to do about hit on us?!" Okay, so maybe a hit isn't exactly correct, but he's so angry Joonmyun looks so nonchalant he doesn't care about the facts right now.  
"Jongin, hush." Minseok has entered the office, probably just awoken from a nap, and places a hand on Jongin's shoulder, and Jongin relaxes slightly, but he's still so angry at Joonmyun he can barely function.  
"Joonmyun hasn't seen anything he hasn't been able to deal with before, I'm sure this is no exception." Minseok's voice is calm, his eyes sharp and catlike, as if daring Jongin to be that explosive again.  
Jongin huffs, defeated, and sulks to the back of the room to listen, beaten once again by Minseok and his odd quirks such as being calm and collective fifty percent of the time, and an actual child the other fifty. Well, maybe it's that, or the fact Minseok's able to calm him down because he's the closest to Luhan he has right now, so he backs down easier and quicker just at the thought of how Luhan would feel at his rebellion.  
Jongin has a feeling Minseok knows this and uses it to his advantage, but he never comes right out and says it, so neither does Jongin.  
"-and besides, we've got nothing to worry about, I've heard they're quite capable," Joonmyun has turned from facing them, as if this conversation doesn't interest him at all, and occupies himself with shuffling some papers from their stacks on the shelf behind him, "we're far more capable."  
Just then, Joonmyun turns abruptly, and orders they assemble everyone in the living room, and then turns his focus back to the papers behind him, even though he has shuffled them and stacked them countless times, and paints the same bored look on his sharp features.  
Once everyone had been corralled—Chanyeol and Yixing both being woken up from naps, still almost falling asleep on the couch—into the living room, Joonmyun is there, a stack of papers in his hands and a cellphone in the other, probably to conduct the photos being projected on the television.  
He snaps a couple times to hush the small talk the aroused after Joonmyun just kept siting there, and partly to wake up Chanyeol who seemed to be dozing off on Jongdae's shoulder.  
"As you've probably heard, in the Seoul gang scene, we're no longer the top dogs." Joonmyun's voice is hard as steel, and Jongin finally realizes how much he really does know about the impending threat. Jongin sits straight up, just at his tone—the information not even new but driving shivers down his spine.  
"These people are smart, and I know for a fact they aren't something to take lightly, I've seen what they can do, and I know they've got a lot more than their seven frontmen. We need a plan to get them before they get us." Joonmyun changes the photo on the television, and it's a map.  
A map? Are they really going to just charge in there? Jongin knows everyone in EXO is capable, but he's not sure the timeframe and if Joonmyun wants to get the jump on them, he knows the deadline is quickly approaching, and there will no longer be midday naps. Damn.  
"We move in tomorrow night."  
He didn't think it would be that quickly.

 

* * *

 

Jimin sighs deeply, slightly kicking the rocks under his feet, letting the cold air soak into his fingertips, realizing a November night isn't the best for a "midnight walk", and silently curses himself for not bringing his heavier jacket, nuzzling into the leather one he currently adorns, trying to salvage all the warmth his body can emit in these horrid temperatures.  
He rocks on his heels, humming to some beat he can't remember the source of but it's perfectly fine for preparing for battle so he still hums it, though the beat gets a bit more worn out when Jeongguk elbows him in the ribs for getting in his nerves. It's not his fault he's nervous.  
Jimin's main skill is knives, so he's way out of his league with the gun—he can't even remember the name of, let alone how to shoot the damn thing—strapped to his back. He can't remember how he was convinced to put this on, since with a knife there a lot less of a chance of missing with his knives, but Namjoon probably fed him some story about how girls like guys with guns or how Yoongi thought he'd look great with one on his back, so here he is—scared out of his wits and trying to look cool so people can't tell he's scared out of his wits.  
Seokjin taps him on the back, probably noticing Jimin's stressed-induced humming and Jimin almost whips around, gripping at the emergency knife he strapped to his thigh just incase he panicked or needed to kill without the noise of the shot.  
Even though he's one of the most skilled killers in Korea itself—let alone Seoul—Jimin is always frightened by anything gang-related, even though he takes part in almost all of it, since Namjoon likes an ace like him, because Jimin's knife throwing is almost as impeccable as his actual hand-to-hand combat. He's not sure how he even got into gangs, sort of a group of unfortunate accidents and wrong turns, but he can't really complain since here he's safer than he would've been as a civilian.  
He's dragged out of thinking again by Seokjin tapping him again, and pointing to a building not far from them, covered in moss and vines and guarded by people standing outside talking.  
Their conversation sounds heated, but they're speaking in a language Jimin can't understand, and he vaguely realizes it's Chinese, and one is worse than the other, and he tries to pick out the syllables and words Jimin hopes he remembers from friends who spoke the language to him—mostly insulting him—in conversations.  
Namjoon motions for Jimin to be the bait, and Jimin blanches.  
"What? No! Not again!" Jimin's whisper-yelling, scared by the buff man and his equally okay friend in front of the door. They eat people like him for dinner.  
Eventually Jimin caves, springing forward quietly, slinking around the building because he's not bait, and with his knife he can slit one throat and Hoseok has his gun trained on the one who looks like he has the strongest neck.  
They're still conversing heatedly, sometimes gesturing with their hands, and Jimin presses his back against the cold wall, limiting his breathing and he reaches for the knife strapped to the back of his leg, and slips it out of its sheath as quietly as he can. He almost drops it twice, but the men don't notice, so Jimin lifts it and manages to slice one's neck before Hoseok's target whirls around and grabs him, placing Jimin like a shield in front of him.  
"Aargh!" The man presses Jimin's wrists together, limiting what he can do with the knife, and presses the gun in his hand to Jimin's skull, the cold barrel making Jimin subconsciously shiver.  
The rest of the people BTS brought with them stand up from their places, and now it's a deadlock. The man holding Jimin laughs a little bit, his laugh a contrast with his demeanour, his voice rough and laugh giggly and full of laughter, as if this whole thing is just a joke, just a prank.  
"You, behind me, you can kill me, but Baekhyun will make sure you'll have hell to pay." Jimin didn't even see Jeongguk leave the group, but further examination leaves Jimin realizing his spot is now vacant, and he wonders how this man managed to figure it out before he did, since Jeongguk was in the back.  
"I'm Chanyeol, and I'm sure we'll learn your names soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Amanda coauthor this now, and if anyone talks rudely about me OR Amanda's writing (esp. hers) you will have to deal with a very angry Sierra because I will not tolerate rudeness towards her.  
> Thank you~

Baekhyun whirls around, taking in the lack of noise and he's confused. Suho said they're here! Why haven't these little children come to the big kids' table yet? It's pathetic. If this was them invading themselves, the place would've been conquered by now. Then again, they do have seasoned veterans on their team, since Joonmyun and Minseok have been doing this for ages.  
Baekhyun walks to the armoury, bored out of his mind. What kind of low lives are they dealing with? Joonmyun must've labeled them wrongly, because there's yet to be any excitement and Baekhyun picks at his nails, waiting for something to happen.  
"You've been picking at your nail a while, make sure they don't bleed." Yixing laughs, pointing at Baekhyun's mangled nails.  
"They're good for scratching people." Baekhyun's tone is sassy—but his face is blank because he doesn't want to sit here for hours. He was excited to finally get some action and then they all have to be amateurs. Boy, he was going to have so much material to make fun of Joonmyun with for labelling these imbeciles as threats. Baekhyun won't need to lift a finger.  
Yixing laughs, taking his knives and strapping them to his leg, so he can throw them quickly. He twirls one in his hand, and Baekhyun can feel his life shortening just watching him do that. He doesn't know why Yixing insists on making him feel weak—it must be some sort of male domination thing.  
Yixing looks as if he can tell what Baekhyun's thinking.  
"You want a knife, in case they actually show up?" Baekhyun has a gun,M but a knife wouldn't hurt.  
"Sure."  
Yixing hurls a knife at him, sticking itself into the wall right beside Baekhyun's ear and he shivers. Yixing's eyes are mischievous, catlike and his lips are wide in a smirk, chest puffing with laughter and he turns, letting his voice float all over the place, not bothering to be quiet when they could possibly be in the progress of being hunted, but Baekhyun knows Yixing doesn't have to worry about that with his sharp senses.  
"Watch out, Baek, someone might stab you."  
Baekhyun walks as quiet as he can to the front entrance, where Chanyeol and another person who's name he couldn't be bothered to remember was on watch, and he knows he's not supposed to be there. Joonmyun gave him specific orders to wait and guard the armoury, but if they aren't even here yet, what's the point? He doubts they'll get that far anyways—Joonmyun always puts the best shots up front. Well, the best shots who aren't Baekhyun, since that would be unfair to the poor people trying to invade, they need at least a chance.  
Baekhyun clenches the gun in his grip, just a little bit tighter, walking to the door and pulling it open. He wishes he hadn't.  
The rival group—all adorned in colourful leather jackets—are all pointing their guns at him, and Chanyeol is holding a man in front of him, gun rested against the side of his head, and there's a body on the ground.  
"Well, looks like I made it to the party just in time!" Baekhyun's voice is high and laced with amusement and a tinge of fear, but his smile stays painted on his lips.  
Chanyeol smiles at him, and Baekhyun holds up his gun, and turns his head to the people in front of him, still smiling.  
"Well, how do you do?" Baekhyun stops, seeing if anyone has the idea to answer. They don't.  
"Well, looks like you aren't a bunch of public speakers. I'm Baekhyun, but most people call me the last thing they see before they die, so....you can call me that too, if you want!"  
Chanyeol snorts.  
"Dude, that sucked, what are you doing? Literally nobody calls you that."  
Baekhyun sulks, pretending to wipe tears away.  
"You put me in such an uncomfortable situation!" He whines, making his voice falsetto and fighting a grin.  
"Whatever, you love me."  
Chanyeol suddenly veers his head around, letting go of the kid he was holding, who really can't do anything with the knife because Chanyeol still has it in his grip.  
"Try anything, scum, and that's what you'll be calling me."  
Baekhyun turns to see a kid he didn't even notice in a leather jacket with a knife in his hand, poised at Baekhyun's neck. The kid looks horrified, but then a smirk crosses his features, and he lowers the knife.  
Baekhyun turns around, and all the leather jackets are nowhere to be seen, as well as the people in them, like they disappeared, and when him and Chanyeol turn to teach the kid a lesson, he's gone too.  
Son of a bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute the two remaining EXO members outside turn, everyone scatters. Hoseok finds a small place in the bushes behind where they were standing, and he watches Jimin run from Chanyeol, launching around the corner and being helped onto a window ledge to presumably climb to the roof by Taehyung, who climbs up after him. Yoongi launches down the street—most likely to wait it out—and Namjoon runs right after him. Jeongguk squeezes into the building through the door, and disappears down the hallway.  
Suddenly, Hoseok gets a second wind of anxiety over his spot, because they seem to be coming closer to where he decided to hide, and he belatedly wishes he climbed the conveniently placed windowsills and launched to the roof. Well, it's too late now. His eyes trail up to Taehyung on the roof, who saw where Hoseok ran and hid, and he throws so,etching off the roof to get the Chanyeol and Baekhyun's attention, and they disappear around the corner, so Hoseok books it to the ledge, climbing as quickly as he can.  
His hands grip the ledges, hoisting himself up. Taehyung leans down over the side, reaching for Hoseok's hand. Hoseok leans up to grab them, and Taehyung hauls him up, and Hoseok has to sit and catch his breath for a moment, wheezing partly out of fear and climbing a three-story building.  
"W-Where's Jimin?" Jimin seemed to have vanished off the roof, most likely in search of his knife.  
"He climbed down while you were busy dying."  
Oh.  
Hoseok laughs a bit, but then he begins to wheeze again, so he stops.  
Well, that's part of it—but he also is silence by a gunshot coming from below them.  
Just maybe.  
Hoseok and Taehyung shrink to the corner of the roof opposite to the noise, huddling and gripping their respective weapons, not making a sound. There's about twelve shots, and a few screams—some women, some men. Hoseok can't place any recognizable voices—but he refuses to get his hopes up that it was all EXO members, so he sits there, watching Taehyung mouth the number of shots accounted for, and when that gets boring, he hangs his head, and closes his eyes, waiting for the shots to stop.  
After a few minutes, they do, and Hoseok waits a bit longer after that before motioning for Taehyung to follow him. It takes him a few tries to get Taehyuhg's attention,M but he manages and pulls him to the edge of the roof, before pointing over. Taehyung looks at him like he's insane, but then Hoseok whispers the plan and they're on the same page. They climb to the nearest windowsill harbouring an open window, and pull it up and climb in.  
They land in a room widest and shelves and papers, papers containing pieces of information about them—Hoseok only knows this because Taehyung is nosy and sifted through the papers as his first order of business, which now that he thinks about it was a pretty good idea since they might've written down a strategy—and their hideout, but no plans.  
Well, no plans on the papers, but there's a whiteboard in the corner Taehyung knocked over. It's covered in slightly smudged marker but Hoseok can make out the jist of it, and it looks like the armoury isn't being guarded, so Hoseok makes a plan with Taehyung to get there quickly.  
"Good job Taehyung!" Hoseok forgets to lower his voice at the sight of their advantage.  
Hoseok sees a knife on the desk, and it looks like it'll suffice as a weapon, so he holds it tightly in his hand, and motions for Taehyung to go out the door. He didn't expect someone to be outside—waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. Joonmyun had tasked everyone to clean up the other gang while he's out doing god-knows-what. Fucking useless bastard who gets his bitches to clean up after his shit. How dare he think he could just pay Sehun a lump sum to do his bitchwork.  
He sighs, annoyed, and walks through the house, trying to find anything to do until the little kids decide to show up, since he's so bored and he came excited for a fight and he wanted one. Ugh, some people don't know how to deliver.  
He reaches the armoury, expecting to find Baekhyun to annoy—but unsurprisingly, he's gone AWOL, so there's only Yixing cleaning a knife, and humming some girl group songs so Sehun retreats before he gets sucked into a conversation he doesn't want to have, and decides to try the kitchen to see if Kyungsoo has any cookies or something to munch one, when there's a thump in a storage room.  
God damnit, at least this'll be a quick kill.  
He draws out his knife and as soon as he opens the door, e man inside fires immediately, hitting the lightbulb instead of him, and Sehun can't hold back the laughter that tumbles out of his lips.  
These were the threats to their gang they had to deal with. Sehun's so scared.  
He swings, grasping the handle of his knife as he feels his attacker barrel past him, hitting the wall behind him, whining at the impact.  
"Really?" His voice is falsetto and annoying, reminding Sehun of Baekhyun. Speaking of, when this is over, he'll have to go find the little bitch.  
He owes him now, making him deal with an idiot during his watch time.  
"Give up, fuckin' idiot."  
The sound of Sehun's voice makes the attacker stop, and it gives Sehun the perfect opening. He swings, hitting the attacker in the stomach, shocking him out of making a sound, and Sehun feels bitter liquid stain his whole front, getting his hair and dripping onto his eyelashes—but he continues to stab, morphing this man's stomach into a mess, and he's slightly glad he can't see what's happening because he's afraid he'll loose his nerve.  
He finishes a few minutes later, finally letting up from his attack, standing up and brushing off his pants, as best he can, going to find a towel—actually no, the blood makes him look cooler, wait until he finds Baekhyun looking like this. That'll scare the life out of him, surely. Little bitch was scared by everything.  
He opens the door, taking one last look at the mess of a man he creat-  
That's Baekhyun, laying in a pool of his own blood, stomach mangled beyond repair, pieces of flesh sprinkles around his abdomen, like candy in a piñata, and Sehun's stomach lurches, and he runs to where Baekhyun is laying in the ground.  
"Sehun, you're a fucki-" Baekhyun stops to cough up blood, raising his non-bloodied fist to his mouth to have it come come back the same colour as the rest of his body.  
Sehun feels the tears slide down his cheeks, but he ignores them, taking the paper Baekhyun clasps in his hand, holding it to his heart closely.  
"Give that to Chan-"  
"I-I-I know."  
Baekhyun sits up slightly, punching Sehun in the shoulder weakly, trying to sound as healthy as possible.  
"Well, get out of here before one of our dudes get here!"  
Sehun stands, shaking his head.  
"N-No, I'm bringing you to the hospital, let's go."  
Baekhyun coughs, chuckling.  
"No, y-you're not. Go."  
Sehun feels his legs propel him out of the room, but he doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay here and grab Baekhyun and bring him to the hospital but he doesn't have the chance, because he's clutching the note Baekhyun handed him like its a lifeline and he's running to the front gate where Chanyeol should be because like hell he's going to do anything but fulfill Baekhyun's last wishes.  
He rounds the corner to the barrel of a gun.  
Karma sure does work overtime lately, huh?


End file.
